


【虫铁2400fo贺】20200202🚗

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: Lofter2400粉贺🌷谢梗：阿匿，水嫩嫩Da金可爱
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 短篇合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564582
Kudos: 2





	【虫铁2400fo贺】20200202🚗

Tony从没这么心痛过。  
复健时看到Peter上传的各色视频本来兴高采烈，说着说着就忍不住为他哭泣，他就想不顾一切冲过去抱住他的男孩安慰，亲吻他告诉他自己永远不会离开他。可是医生和科研人员以他的身体状况为由，一次又一次阻止了他，甚至只允许他通过手机每天看十分钟。  
这真是种折磨。可是他是谁？他可是拥有私人卫星和全能助理Friday的科技第一人Tony Stark呀！  
终局之战前录下遗嘱的同时，他不忘为Peter铺垫好锦绣前程，把SI最重要的一切都交给了他，交待人照顾他，引领他成长。本以为他会勇敢而坚强，万万没想到他单纯过头的男孩轻易地把Edith交给了那个鱼缸头，并热情高涨地用那双湿润润的圆眼睛望着他，唤他"Mr.Beck"！  
这个场面把Tony气到忘乎所以。  
之前那个鱼缸头问他的男孩你想要什么，而他的男孩掩示地说不知道接着在追问中开始乱讲，他就觉的大事不好。 这时候若还能坐得住，他还算男人吗！  
说干就干的Tony拔了输液针头，义愤填膺地唤出试验室里的备用纳米机器人组成Mark85，导航飞向坐标那个虚拟的酒吧。  
Friday向他汇报着现场情况，说他的男孩给自己灌了不少酒，独自去找MJ时，Tony脸都绿了。  
他本想赶去Peter住的酒店，Friday却又汇报他的男孩没有回去，而是坐在街心公园喝闷酒。  
Tony直接飞了过去。  
当他落下摆出单手砸地的帅气造型发出巨响，Peter连头都没回，仍坐在那喝自己的酒。  
Tony气笑了，几步走过去，一把夺过酒瓶。  
“出息了哈？你到年龄了吗？”  
“别管我⋯”Peter把红透的脸埋进双手，颤抖着肩膀，声音却倔强，“走开别理我！”  
昏黄的灯光穿过树冠，星星点点洒在男孩一身黑色战衣上，让他年轻的帅气无声无息地发散开来。  
“我可不记得教过你迁怒。”Tony伸手去拉他起来，却被一把挥开。  
“冒牌货！你知道什么？！”Peter的皮肤被黑色战衣衬得分外白皙，染上红润后像只气球一样随时会涨爆。  
Tony不厚道地笑出声来。  
低沉的笑声刺激了Peter，他抬起哭红的眼睛恨恨地瞪着Mark85，噌地一下跳过来抓住高他半头的坚硬肩膀使劲摇晃。  
“他明明该是穿着47来的！骗子！连假装⋯都不会⋯”伪装的坚强随着话音落下，眼泪像断线的珍珠颗颗坠地，Peter紧紧抱住盔甲大哭不止。  
“Hum⋯停下来！”Tony头疼地去推他，“你搞得我像个欺负小孩的坏蛋一样，别哭了听到没？”  
喝多的男孩委屈地沉浸在自己的世界里，哪管他说了什么？这么久重见熟悉的那人的东西，他想得心疼肝疼一点都不想停止。  
Tony牙疼似的轻嘶，看他一时半会也不像要哭完，护住他的头起飞，吩咐Friday连线自己最近的别墅。  
落地时，Peter迷迷糊糊地半睡半醒着，被解除战甲的Tony拽着战衣跌跌撞撞地进了屋。  
“Boss，Peter⋯”Friday刚说了个名字就被Tony打断。  
“Mute！”  
用不甚清楚的视线望着前面高大的身影，Peter鬼使神差地喊了句："Mr.Beck？"  
这可彻底激怒了Tony。他直接把Peter拖进浴室，按在花洒下撕扯着男孩身上黑色的战衣，“你过得很好嘛！夜-猴-侠？这么快就有新人忘旧人了？”  
Peter瞬间抬起头，雾气缭绕的眼睛瞪圆，难以置信地透过飞溅的水花和耀眼的灯光往上看，挣扎着爬起来捧起男人的脸，嗫嚅着唇说不出话来。  
“怎么？不反驳吗？该死的你敢承认⋯”Tony气急败坏地抓住他半蜕的战衣往下扒，冷不防被炙热的酒气堵住嘴，愣住任男孩辗转啃咬，最后更把舌头伸了进来胡乱翻绞。  
Tony老脸有些挂不住，使劲推Peter，哪知男孩脚下没用力，手上却不放松，带着他向后倒入巨大的按摩浴缸。  
水花四下飞溅，两个人湿了个透透的。Tony推拒着少年想起身，却被一个灵活的翻身压到下面，Peter夹住他双腿抱紧他后脑更加用力地啃噬，死不松手。  
Tony极力挣扎，终于在男孩换气的间隙扒住浴缸坐起来大口呼吸。  
“Tony⋯”Peter跪在他背后，双臂环抱上男人的肩膀，温柔沙哑地在他耳边吐息，“你终于肯入我梦了？”  
经过了五年失去男孩的痛苦时光，Tony自然明白他的感受，不忍地侧首亲吻他滴水的脸颊。  
“原谅我懂得太晚⋯”Peter亲吻着Tony的耳廓，手指灵活地一颗颗解开他的衣扣，在男人愣神的当口，随着右手伸向胸口抚摸揉捻，吻也蔓延到他颈侧，左手更直接摸进宽松的裤腰，抓住充血的要害捋动。  
Tony倒抽一口冷气，剧烈挣扎。  
可是Peter是谁？别说他还没彻底痊愈，就算全盛时期的Tony Stark和Spider-man比起硬件配置，也只有以卵击石可以比喻。他三两下撕开Tony的外包装，欺身压上。  
Peter把腿向前抵进Tony的大腿间，触碰到男人沉甸甸的囊袋，而自己挺拔的凶器不安份地翘进那紧绷的臀肉间诱人的深沟。低头啃咬Tony胸前凸起的诱人红豆。  
“嗯啊⋯放⋯开⋯”  
Tony扯着Peter的头发躲闪，被不耐烦的男孩抓住双手禁锢，咬住红豆捻弄拉扯，恶质地吸吮舔嘬。他昂扬的要害仍在人手里爱抚，股间承受着男孩疾重的撞击，抵抗意识越来越弱。  
“Mr.Stark一一”  
没多久，Peter喊着Tony的名字射入男人的臀缝，泄气般把脸埋入他颈间，放松了手劲。  
一个左勾拳让Peter整个跌入水中，激起大片水花和涟漪。  
他愣了一会，擦掉嘴角的血，缓缓抬起头，眸子黑亮，闪闪发光。  
“Mr.⋯Stark？”  
Tony不掩狼狈，猛地跨出浴缸，气冲冲地走掉了。  
差点成了小朋友的泄欲工具⋯好吧，貌似已经用过了。  
可是那孩子不管不顾地扑上来，那么凶猛地说干就干，让他心里憋着的郁气几乎散光了。  
但是上下颠倒⋯这事不行！  
“Tony！”  
男人站定，没有回头。  
“Mr.Stark⋯真的是你？”Peter声音颤抖，他甚至不敢上前确认。  
Tony重新向房间走。  
Peter不知哪来的勇气，扑上去抱住他倒进沙发，一通狂嗅。  
“你是小狗吗？”Tony没绷住脸，泄露一丝笑意。  
“真的是你⋯”仰望高自己半头的男人，Peter红着眼眶露出骄阳微笑。  
Tony再也控制不住自己，把他紧紧抱进怀里。  
温柔的气氛持续了半分钟，直到Peter悄悄摸上男人紧抵他小腹的硬热套弄，成功地让尴尬弥漫开来。  
“放手。”Tony抓住男孩手腕，却再次被反制。  
“X！Fri！”Tony气得呼唤Friday，却没有回应。  
他已经不记得叫她静了音。  
“Mr.Stark⋯Tony⋯”Peter颤抖着亲吻上记忆中男人被烧伤的右脸，泪水不要钱似的流淌。  
Tony别开脸垂下长睫忽略自己心疼的情绪。  
怜惜的轻吻顺着右颈到锁骨直下，顺着削瘦的胸膛直到瘪瘪的小腹，在腹股沟转了一圈，在男人别扭的挣扎中突然含住男人唯一没瘦的超常规尺寸。  
“你⋯！”Tony仰起脖子，深深呼吸，喘息出性感的声音。  
Peter努力动起自己的舌头，试图取悦后退的男人，利用他的动作反馈来调整自己的角度和轻重，想给他最大的快感。  
Tony在他的口中涨大跳动，扭动腰臀呻吟，Peter被他又搞起了火气。  
他悄悄把手伸向Tony的菊穴。  
Tony瞳孔收缩，浑身颤抖，也分不清是气的羞的还是怒的，又蹬又踢，不想让Peter得手。  
Peter收紧两腮，突然给他来了个深喉。  
Tony弓着背仰起脖子嗯了一声，暴露出小小的穴口，但紧闭到Peter根本插不进去。  
“Tony，放松点好吗？”Peter吐出他的巨大，喘息着商量。  
“休-想。”男人一字一顿，铁青着脸咬牙切齿，“放手，否则让你后悔莫及！”  
Peter惨然一笑，重新含了回去，运动脖子上下卖力地吞咽。  
鬼信一一放手才悔不当初！太痛苦了，我宁愿死的是我。  
“冰箱里有沙拉酱。”Friday没头没脑地来了一句。  
Tony登时脸色煞白。  
“Mute！Mute！Mute！！”  
Peter愣着，不知怎么福至心灵，如醍醐灌顶，突然顿悟。  
不顾Tony乱踢乱动乱喊，Peter扛起他去找厨房。  
不愧是Tony Stark的地盘！人向哪走，灯提前亮。Peter很容易找到了厨房。无视Tony的挣扎把他放到冰箱旁的橱柜台面上，有条不紊地给他屁股下垫上一卷压扁的厨房纸，射出蛛丝把他双手固定到顶柜门上，右脚直接粘在冰箱门上，抓住他的左脚踝，笑着打开冰箱，从里面拿出一对挤酱瓶。  
Tony情知躲不掉，气呼呼地把头扭到一边。  
Peter打开红色瓶子挤出一点到Tony大腿上，他瑟缩了一下，红色的番茄酱在灯光下熠熠闪光。  
Peter把它盖好放回冰箱，拿着黄色瓶再度挤出一点乳白到Tony的大腿上，在他忍不住看过来时，伸出粉红色的小舌头划了一道弧线才舔掉。  
Tony喉结滑动，把脸转开。只在Peter用手指扒开小穴，将挤酱瓶的尖口伸进去时战栗起来。  
“你很冷吗？”Peter终于发现了他的异常，改把乳白色的沙拉酱挤在重新紧缩的穴口上。  
受到异物和低温刺激，Tony扭腰抖动，穴口自动翕张，看得Peter目不转睛，心跳加速，面红耳赤，手上情不自禁用力。  
Tony皱眉发出一声痛苦的闷哼，使得Peter被烫到般放开了他的脚踝，单膝跪地，举高他的大腿，边抚慰有些委靡的巨物，边用小舌将渐渐透明的沙拉酱向不住收缩的小穴里面送。  
Tony用眼角余光偷看Peter。  
他闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛反射光线像两扇轻羽，半张脸埋在自己的分身下认真而温柔地舔弄，不时发出啧啧水声，老实说，居高临下看上去，感觉⋯还不错。  
“呃嗯⋯”  
在Peter细致的呵护下，Tony渐渐放松下来，穴口不再紧闭，甚至不知何时将大腿张开，翘臀往前送，方便那滑溜的灵巧小舌戳入更深处，直到刺中某处凹陷，他瑟缩着欲夹紧大腿，咬牙仰头呻吟出诱人的浅啼，那尾音甜颤地挂在了Peter心尖上，他狠狠心掰开Tony的膝盖，不容抗拒地硬起舌尖用力戳刺那处，逼得Tony尖叫着战栗着喘息着射了出来，更加拼命躲避，左腿因挣扎被掐出深红的指印，被蛛丝封住的手脚也勒出道道红痕。  
Peter被他脸上的泪痕刺痛了心，他咬着唇站起来，一言不发地去浴室找到自己战衣，取出蛛丝溶解剂，释放了Tony并抱到床上。  
“抱歉，Tony。”男孩低着头退远，“我⋯我不知道怎么会那样对你，你就当，就当我疯了，反正⋯反正我一直只会给你添麻烦，别讨厌我，我马上走，以后都听你的，再也不让你烦心⋯”  
泪水滴落时，反射出灯光耀眼夺目，纯如水晶。  
“离开我⋯”Tony冷冷地嗤笑，“好去麻烦那个鱼缸头吗？我留给你『最后』的东西都可以给他，他比我更让你喜欢？”  
“我没有！我⋯”Peter下意识地抬头反驳。  
那表情仿佛在说我太痛苦了，痛到快无法呼吸。你不在时一切是你，所有人、事、物都在反复强调我失去了你，我的世界因你离去而日月无光，只有无尽的黑暗阴森。我害怕这一切。  
然后他看到男人眼中浓浓的爱恋委屈嫉妒伤痛，那双总是坚定的神彩熠熠的大眼睛因为自己绽放出不一样的情绪，时间就此停滞。  
你最想要什么？最想要什么？  
拷问灵魂，Peter的心跳加速，在自己耳边织出只有两个人的粉红世界。  
“我只想要你，Tony。”鬼使神差地把话说出口。  
男孩一瞬不瞬地望着男人用目光反复舔。  
“你这个小骗子⋯别让我再看见你！”Tony瘆得慌，拉被子整个蒙住自己，转身躺下。  
“Tony，你⋯你也喜欢我？”Peter有点懵，他不相信这个完美男人竟然会爱着自己。  
“去照照镜子再做梦！”Tony模糊地哼哼。  
Peter咧嘴傻笑起来，抓住被子就掀，却被Tony死死压住被角而不敢用力。  
“我不是一直在做梦吗？”Peter绕到他脚边大喊一声，“Tony Stark我喜欢你我爱你我现在就要上你！”  
“反了天了你！”上一刻刚洋洋得意的Tony下一刻气得坐起来冲他吼。  
Peter抓住机会掀开他脚边的被子蹭地一下拱进去一把抱住男人瘦削的腰，脸在他不住起伏的胸口乱蹭。  
“TonyTonyTony！都是我没保护好你⋯以后，以后我保证寸步不离地跟紧你！”  
“⋯傻瓜。”Tony抓乱了Peter的头发，又一下下顺毛。  
“你⋯你怎么还翘着呢？”抓住顶着自己的巨物，Peter瞪着圆眼睛不好意思地问。  
“你以为是哪个小混蛋害的！”Tony咬着后槽牙恶狠狠地把Peter压到身下，在他大腿上磨擦，“你最好乖乖打开双腿，好少受点罪。”  
Peter闻言也不说话，双膝夹住Tony的腰，趁他愣神，轻松地把两根手指插进男人湿润的后穴抠挖。  
“嗯啊⋯不一一”  
刁钻的角度让Tony瞬间腿软，眼睁睁看着他的男孩在他胸腹间吸出一堆红点点。  
“说你要⋯”Peter咬牙忍耐，他快把持不住了，又不舍得心爱的Tony受伤，持续为男人扩张。  
“我才不⋯嗯～～”  
直击前列腺的快感很快让Tony顾不了其他，收缩着内壁闷哼着喘得越来越大声，终于引得男孩绷不住欲望把前头挤了进去。  
Tony十指用力到几乎要将被子抓破，努力放松痉挛的身体承受他，耳畔响起欣喜的啜泣。  
“哭什么⋯预测到要被揍了？”Tony龇牙咧嘴地调侃。  
“对不起，Tony⋯我爱你！”  
Peter傻傻地不敢动，就那样盯着男人的表情红着脸发呆。  
“动啊！”Tony一巴掌拍在他屁股上，让凶器顺势又陷进去1/3，引得Peter幸福地呼出来。  
“我⋯我听说背后位会轻松一点。”Peter抱着Tony一条腿浅浅顶弄。  
“你不想看见我的脸？”Tony又想起来那个鱼缸头，额角青筋暴跳。  
“不不不是！我是怕弄伤你！”求生欲旺盛的Peter连声否认。  
事实上，我是怕顶坏了你的宝贝啊！  
望着眼前两人之间剑拔弩张的巨物，Peter连连咽口水，抽出一只手握住小心套弄安抚，看Tony没再斥责，放下心加大了腰部动作。  
刚才在浴室还没进去就泄在人家屁股上的经历让Peter羞耻难当，卯足了劲要展示自己强大的实力，把Tony干哭！  
或许是被子里阴暗私密，Tony的情绪显然没之前激动，被顶到那处还会发出性感的喘息声，引得初哥Peter更激烈地埋头苦干。  
随着深重密集的紧抵前列腺侵犯，快感爆炸般袭卷了Tony，他喉头发出嘶吼，四肢胡乱挣扎想从激情漩窝中挣脱，却被Peter穿过膝弯的结实双臂紧扣十指按在肩侧，毫不留情地慢慢抽出，疾重挺入。  
Tony感觉自己体内又麻又痒又爽，从未有过的巨大快感在相连的位置不停积聚，内壁绞紧再绞紧，在他的男孩终于射入他深处时爆开，他颤抖着射到男孩白皙的胸膛上。  
经历高潮的身体飘在天上般轻盈，从里到外都在抽搐，饶是见多识广的Tony也从未体验过这种性快感，他握Peter的手，示意他放开自己无力的手指。  
哪知Peter短暂的失神后，直接含住Tony软绵绵的手指勾舔吸吮，像有一股股电流蹿进后脑。突突跳的坚挺阳物在男人自动收缩的内壁挽留下勇猛地继续开拓，不断撑平薄褶深入推进，把Tony持续顶在浪尖，直到泣不成声。等到Peter疯够了软下来时，男人早承受不住失去意识，全身潮红痉挛不止。  
被电话铃声吵醒恢复意识，Tony睁不开眼。浑身酸痛却干爽，明显被体贴地清理过了。  
“我就知道他会跑去找你！他身体没康复，没把你怎么样吧？”Pepper的声音激动地从手机听筒传出来，像恨不得把本人塞过来。  
“嗯，应该没什么问题，我觉的。”Peter小心地望了床上躺着的男人一眼，掩示地说。  
“真的？你肯定？”Pepper不放心地追问。  
“嗯。”大概吧！反正洗澡时都正常。我能说我把他做晕了吗？  
“那我就放心把他交给你了，”Pepper的语气缓和下来，“他昏迷时一直都在念着你，你知道我的意思，Peter。你愿意守护他吗？”  
“嗯，我发誓。”Peter挂了电话，回头就挨了一记。  
“乱发什么誓？Edith还我。”  
“嗯？！我⋯我马上去拿回来！”忍住没乱瞟的Peter脸都红了。  
Tony在心底狠狠的鄙视了他。看不出来呀，竟然是头伪装完美⋯披着羊皮的小公狼！  
“不许再穿外面乱七八糟的东西！”Tony傲娇地挑眉。  
“是，我只穿你为我做的，”Peter跳过来飞快地亲了Tony一口远远跑开，“也只让你脱！”  
“这还差不多！”Tony矜持着，没忍住笑得灿烂无比。  
“Boss，您为什么不直接取消Edith的权限呢？”Friday提出疑问。  
好容易才在一起，不该干柴遇烈火，一发不可收拾，三天三夜下不了床吗？  
“还没找你算账，你还敢出来？”Tony捂着后腰咬牙切齿。  
我怎么会放过一个潜在情敌呢？Stark从不做亏本买卖，好戏在后头，谁上谁下还未可知，走着瞧！


End file.
